Goodbye To The World You Thought You Knew
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Puck was fourteen when a man in an eye patch knocked on their door and said Sarah was special. Nothing has been normal since then. Some Puck/Kurt slash


Hey, everyone! This was written as a birthday gift to my lovely Kyra. Hope you like it, hun! As always, please review, even if it's just a quick "liked it", I'd appreciate it. Reviews encourage me to finish my unposted WIPs so that they can actually get posted for you all to read.

Disclaimer: Neither Glee nor BTVS belong to me.

Goodbye To The World You Thought You Knew  
>One-shot<p>

Puck was fourteen when a man in an eye patch knocked on their door and said Sarah was special. She'd only been six then and hid behind her big brother's legs as the stranger started talking about vampires, demons, and destiny.

_He laughed, rubbing a hand over a mop of messy brown hair. "Sorry. Giles is better at the Slayer speech. Five years later and I still feel like I'm not explaining this right."_

Slayer.

His little sister, the same little booger that left peanut butter hand prints on his favorite CD, was a vampire slayer. A mystical fucking warrior that was supposed to help save the world. At fourteen, he'd called it unfair, complaining that Sarah didn't even read comic books, so why did she get to be the one that was a damn superhero?

Destiny fucking sucks.

His mother cried that day, hugging both of them like she hadn't since Puck was ten and his dad walked out the door with a suitcase and his guitar. He never came back. Puck had wondered that day how he would have reacted to this, to watching his little girl bend a tire iron in half like it was one of her bendy straws.

She left with Xander a week later, holding the teddy bear that used to be Puck's and sobbing a reminder to Puck that he promised to come visit. He visited every weekend, riding a bus the three hours to Cleveland until he was old enough to legally borrow his mom's car. She came home once a month for a week or just a weekend. It always depended on if there was an apocalypse that week or not.

Puck wasn't the only one that occasionally wondered what the fuck the plural form of 'apocalypse' was.

Then remembered that he was Puck and he shouldn't be thinking about that shit.

Though, he totally did whenever one was avoided. Just for a second. Then, he'd hug Sarah and thank whatever fucking power there was that she was okay.

He was fifteen when she almost died. An ambush. A vamp had grabbed her. It drained half her blood before someone staked it. Broke her arm, too.

His mom slapped Giles across the face. Screamed words at him in Hebrew that everyone refused to teach him, but made Willow's face go red. She'd demanded Sarah come home. Said they had enough girls and that she wouldn't let Sarah get herself killed. Sarah begged to stay. Held onto Faith and begged.

_"I like it here, Mommy. I don't wanna go."_

But Sarah was special. They knew that from the beginning. She'd always be a Slayer, even if they took her home. She'd be a target to anything that could sense it. Staying in Cleveland meant she'd get training that could help keep her alive. But staying also meant she could get in situations that could get her killed.

Fucking double-edged sword.

Puck hated it.

His mom hated it even more when he demanded that they train him too, but nothing could change his mind. She was a brat, but she was his little sister and she could have died that day. He wasn't going to let her do this shit on her own. Fuck that. What kind of big brother was he if he let his kid sister do all the hero work?

It ended up being Xander that trained him when he drove up every weekend. Something about giving him someone to start against. Unlike everyone else at Joyce Summer's School For Talented Girls, Xander didn't have any kind of magical help when it came to fighting. It was easier for Puck to start with someone like that that wouldn't get lost in a fight and forget their own strength. He sparred with Faith on occasion, but mostly just when Xander was off giving that same Slayer talk to other families or heading fuck-knows-where to learn something new. Puck stopped asking questions pretty early. If Xander came back with a few new moves to teach him, all the better.

He didn't like to think about the times Xander would come back with some kind of black cloud hanging over him. Those days, the practice fights were harder. Puck didn't think Xander realized the extra weight he put behind every kick.

To everyone in Lima, the nights he disappeared, he was at fight club.

It was kinda true if you thought about it and conviently forgot the fact that Puck had gotten his ass kicked by a chick more times than he'd like to admit.

The summer before sophomore year started, Xander came to the house, asked him to join him on a talk, and drove them both to Brittany's place.

Brittany a Slayer.

Puck had been sure the world was fucking doomed.

They hadn't been sure in the beginning just why it had taken them so long to locate Brittany. Their best guess was some kind of magic had blocked it.

Puck wasn't surprised when the person shielding Brittany turned out to be Santana.

Chick was a fucking witch.

Made sense.

_"I didn't like the dreams. Santana made them go away."_

Somewhere along the line, Puck was sure he'd gone completely fucking nuts. Vampires, demons, Brittany the motherfucking Vampire Slayer with her witchy sidekick Santana.

Completely. Fucking. Nuts.

Puck almost got himself killed the day he and Quinn signed the adoption papers. Got in his car, drove straight to Cleveland, and walked around until he found a nest. He managed to dust three before the other four grabbed him. A bite to his neck and another to his wrist. The other two held him down.

Faith said she got there as one of them tried to turn him. Took him back and saved him like he hadn't wanted to be. She knew that. Fuck. Everyone in that damn school knew that, but they hadn't cared. Called him family and said he didn't get to take the coward's way out.

Sarah punched him before she hugged him.

_"Idiot."_

Santana threatened to cut his balls off if he ever did something like that again. Brittany said she was going to miss Beth too.

He'd stake anyone that said he cried. Vamp or not. _Anyone_.

_"That means you, Andrew."_

Brittany said she spent her summer in the sewers.

Puck counted them lucky she didn't mention the vamps she went down there to hunt.

He flew to Rome in October of junior year and stayed there for two weeks to help stop _another_ apocalypse. Not that they let him fight. He was home support, bandaging wounds and playing Research Man with Giles, Xander, and Andrew.

He thanked Brittany and Santana for spreading the juvie rumor when he got back.

Ignored the flicker of pain he felt when he saw Quinn with that Bieber wannabe.

Definitely fucking ignored the way his stomach flipped when he felt Kurt's eyes on him.

The first time he saw Blaine Anderson, he said the dude was a demon.

Santana said he was jealous.

He told her to shut up and embrace lesbianism.

She tried to set him on fire.

On _fire_.

Girl was fucking psycho.

Blaine showed his true colors seconds after New Directions won Regionals. Shed his fucking skin right off and...

Puck barely had time to grab Kurt's arm and pull him out of the way before claws the size of his arm took a swipe.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when every Dalton asshole except Kurt turned out to be a demon. All claws and blue scales that had some kind of puss seeping out from underneath that smelled fucking rancid.

Then everyone started screaming. He shouted at them to get out.

Didn't help that these things apparently fucking _flew_.

Oh, mother-

One took a swing at Brittany and she went into a back flip to avoid it. Landed and grabbed Rachel only to toss her at Finn.

"Santana, get Willow!" Puck shouted, ducking a claw. "And tell her to bring swords!"

Something caught his arm and it fucking _burned_. He bit back a cry of pain, watching and clutching at his arm as the puss seeped inside the gash. Kurt was still behind him, quieter than Puck would have expected, but he figured it was the shock. Guy wasn't used to finding out he was dating a demon.

He'd have to introduce him to Xander.

"We need weapons!" Brittany shouted.

"I fucking know that! Santana, did you get Willow?"

"ETA two minutes!"

"We don't have two minutes!"

"Puck, on your left!"

Puck dodged, his good arm pulling Kurt with him. There was no way to get him to the other side of the stage where Santana had erected a shield around New Directions and Aural Intensity. He chanced a glance at the audience and winced at the bloodshed. There was only so much they could do before back up got there. Sue was off to the side, fighting. Puck wasn't surprised. It probably wasn't her first time fighting demons. She was crazy enough that it would explain a hell of a lot.

"Puck!" Kurt cried as Puck's legs were swept out from under him. He landed on his bad arm, hard. Shouted as a wave of pain washed over him. Kurt grabbed him by the armpits and pulled him away from another set of claws.

The fuckers were everywhere.

"Puck-"

"I'm okay," Puck grunted, rising back to his knees. His arm stayed cradled against his chest as he got to his feet and delivered a roundhouse kick to what he hoped was Blaine's face.

A flash overtook the room as the cavalry teleported in and Puck sighed in relief for a moment as Sarah sliced the head off the thing attacking him.

"Need some help?" she asked, cheeky.

"Ha ha," he said, sarcastic. "Give me my fucking sword, twerp."

She rolled her eyes, handing him the spare weapon in her hand as she looked over his shoulder. "Hey! You're Kurt, right?"

"Y-yes?"

She grinned, stabbing another demon. "You're the one Noah's been salivating over for months?" She tilted her head. "Not bad."

"Sarah!"

"What?"

"A little fucking help would be nice!"

"Fine," she huffed and looked back at Kurt. "We'll talk later."

In the end, twenty-two people died.

He was almost one of them.

It was the puss. Or more specifically, the poison in it. Some kind of paralytic that shut the body down.

Kurt and Sarah screamed when he collapsed, minutes after they thought they were in the all clear.

When he woke up, he was in the infirmary at the school and his bed was surrounded by more people than he could count in his first conscious moments. Kurt and Sarah were both holding a hand. Brittany and Santana both had a soft hold on an ankle. The rest of New Directions looked terrified, faces wet and tear-stained. Xander was standing at the foot of his bed and gave a small wave.

"Welcome back," the one-eyed man said. "Already explained everything to them. Er...well, Giles did. You know how much I hate giving that talk."

"It's your job," Sarah said with an eye roll when Puck's lips didn't want to work.

Xander shrugged. "You're gonna be okay," he told him. "Few days in bed and you'll be fine." He gave Puck a small smile and sent a nod at Sarah before they ushered everyone but Kurt from the room.

There was silence for a minute as they sat there, Puck propped up against more pillows than one bed really needed. He glanced down at his bandaged arm.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

Puck didn't look up. "S'nothing."

"You could have died."

"Used to it," he shrugged. His eyes shot up when Kurt took his hand.

"Your sister said-"

"My sister's an idiot."

"So you're not interested in me?" He paused. "Or...salivating over me as she put it?"

"Dude-"

"Don't call me dude," Kurt whispered against his lips before he kissed him softly. It only lasted for a few seconds before Kurt pulled away, blushing. "You're not a demon, right?"

"Only in bed."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
